The pick Up Line
by Bunny910
Summary: Its basically about everyone wanting England and trying to win him by using pick up lines. Pairings: mostly the main pairings of AsaKiku, FRUK, JOKER.


**Yes, yes... I know it sucks but I'm finally going to put it on! Also! I don't own any of the characters or Hetalia what so ever!**

* * *

><p>It was after a world conference when America started using pick up lines him and when some of the countries began to act a bit strange.<p>

"England… If I had a rose of every time I thought about you, I would be though a garden forever. "

"What are you saying?"

"I wanted to try pick up lines on you. After all I want England to see blush or give me a 100%. Including of whether he will take me serious or not."

America gently grabbed England's hand and laid a kiss on it. His face flushed up like a red beet.

"I want to try on that on England too."

Out of nowhere was France holding on a rose. He walked closer to them.

"Don't try. If there was really a challenge then I would obviously win."

"Win you say? Then I guess the challenge starts now. This challenge is who is will win England's heart. You can use pick up lines and/or take action. England is the judge of this. "

"You're dolts are more stupid then I thought. I am not something you can just give around!"

"If I had a star for every time you brighten my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

"49% "

America stepped in right away.

"I forgot my library card but can I still check you out?"

"38% , Work on it."

"What? Then let's try-" America's phone began to ring. He swiftly picked up the phone, "Hello! Boss…. Sure I'll see you a second." He glared at France, "I'll be back, and England, please wait until I can give you my best lines. Oh yeah, you two have to paper work. Bye!"

America ran very fast to his boss while England and France had to do paper work. Unfortunately England was doing most of the paper work and France kept looking at him and took out rose and pushed it to his face. England threw the rose out the window. He then took a sip of tea.

"England you eyes have such beauty, that not even saying words can describe it."

"Really? Then what the whole point of saying it when you clearly have nothing to say about it."

"My, my, you have no romance in you what so ever. Unlike myself do so would like for me to teach you the ways of romance?"

"Shut up! I am doing work UNLIKE YOU WHO IS JUST SAYING GARGABE!"

England had stood up very fast, catching his breath from all that he could yell at him.

"What if I am not saying garbage but the truth? Would you still call it garbage? After all I was being serious with America. I won't lose you to him. Choose me."

France grabbed England in his arms and placed a kiss on his head. At that moment England could hear footsteps and the door opened. They both saw it was America. France gave smirk to America and let go of England. France slowly walked past America.

"I still have higher chance than you."

England sat down and took small deep breathes of what had happen. America kneeled down with one knee and gently picked up England's hand.

"So you're here again?"

"Your lips look so lonely would they like to meet mine?"

England then took a sip of his tea. America became annoyed very fast because that pick up line did not work.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you putting Hershey's outta business?"

"I don't even like Hershey's. Besides that really was a terrible one, you're worst yet."

"What about this? "You'll be me Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You'll treat me right and I'll do it your way.

"What's Dairy Queen?"

America thought to himself, _You have got to be kidding me! I'll just say another line. He just has to give me a 100% on this one"_

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell me friends that I have been touched by an angel?

England grabbed some papers and hit him on the head with it.

"15% Try harder"

"If you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you."

England chuckled a bit.

"That would be very hard for you, Mr. Cry at the drop of a hat."

England then took another sip of his tea. America then grabbed England's arms and the tea dropped.

"There's no way I am losing you to him!"

America then took England in his arms. The two then look at each other. America thought to himself, _There's no way that this pick up line would fail. After all Panama said that this line is only for heroes._ America then took a deep breath and then pulled England closer to him.

"England…. I would take you like how I eat my burger, fast and hard."

England's face was shocked and smacked America on the head. After that England pinched both sides of his mouth.

"YOU GIT! You and France are both keep saying rubbish! Ever since you did that pick up line, he has too! You should just stop playing around?"

"Plating around? As France was serious of what he said to you. So am I"

America took off his gloves and put one his thumbs on England's mouth. They were both close to kiss but a person opened the door. It was China and his face became expression less.

"Guys I was wondering ….. if you…. What are you two doing, aru?"

England ran away to the halls, China tried to stop him. While America stayed behind and gave a sad smile.

"Wait! England!"

He had stopped.

"What is it?"

China stood in a cool yet very weird pose.

"You look like second husband aru… and I have been only married once."

"What the hell was that? Wait a minute does that mean I get Hong Kong back?"England smiled with joy and China's anger filled up. So he took out his panda stuff animal started hitting him with it.

"AIYA! No way! Never, ARU!"

China stopped hit England with it and left with his face pouting.

"Ouch. What did I do?"

A hand came out of nowhere and he saw it was Japan.

"Thank you, Japan. Why is everybody acting so weird? Japan?"

Japan began to cling on England's chest as he put on his puppy dog eyes. England's face was bright red. England's body fell to the ground. Japan slid his body closer to England.

"W-what are you doing?

"Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and match each one with a reason why I love you."

"Japan, why are you spouting those cheesy words?"

"I keep repeating over and over until you say you like it."

Japan pinned England down with all of his strength.

"Please get off of me.

"What if I don't want to? You always chase after France and America so why not me? I am in this challenge for you England."

Japan's eyes were with a bit of sorrow. He put his hand on England's cheek.

"Japan…"

He began to kiss England's cheek and went down to neck. England felt that his lips were soft and bit cool. Suddenly England flinched; it was because he could feel Japan trying to get lower in his body. He tried to escape but Japan made sure that he didn't. England thought to himself, _Wait a minute! When Japan and I were married I forced him to do this. I thought he hate this? Last time he tried to do this he panicked. First France, America, and now Japan… please stop this. Please somebody come!_

"Mr. England?"

A man who looked like America but he wasn't loud and looked peaceful.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

Canada's face began to redden when he saw what Japan was doing to England.

"Um… It's not good to these things in the hallway."

England noticed that Japan stopped using his strength because he was distracted from Canada. England was able to escape once again. He ran away to reach outside.

"So he ran away again. I think this one alliance that we have to do." France stepped out from where he was hiding.

America came out walking next. "I think so too. I know a way that we can see who England will choose."

"Just remember, if he picks me then there's no way any of you two will be able to see him" Japan stood up and put his arms tied across.

* * *

><p>England stopped running when he reached the outside. He put his hand on his face. <em>What do they want from me? <em>England then pushed himself back to the wall. On the side of the wall he saw a poster that said "Today is now Do a pick up line or hit on England day"

"I swear when I find this bastard who did this I am going to kill them! "

England had looked to the side and saw it was Italy and Germany

"Look its England. Let's go say a pick up line on him"

"Bloody Hell. I have to hide **again**?"

Suddenly he felt hands on him from a window.

"Gyaaaa!"

He saw it was France, Japan, and America. The three had captured his body. The four of them escaped from the back door. France carried England on the front, and then America in the middle and Japan just carried his legs. The all walked very happily

"What are you going to do to me?"

"The three of us are going to have some fun with you."

"AHAHAHA! You can't escape us now!"

"He's right."

"YOU BASTARDS! LET GO OF ME!"

They didn't do it. The all decided to take England somewhere nobody could disturb them. 

* * *

><p><strong>Meh...Maybe there will be a continuation... I, thank you very much for read it.<strong>


End file.
